The Dark Side
by Ember1313
Summary: Ever since we learned Rebbecca was conning Nikolas I have wondered 'How would Helena react' No doubt Nikolas' grandmother is crazy but in a good way. Well as long as you don't hurt Nikolas. From that this fic was eventually born. R&R! CHAPTER EIGHT FIXED!
1. Prologue

AN:

So... this fic has actually been in my head for awhile. Ever since we learned Rebbecca was conning Nikolas I have wondered 'How would Helena react?' No doubt Nikolas' grandmother is crazy but in a good way. Well as long as you don't hurt Nikolas. From that this fic was eventually born.

It's going to be a little dark in places. (hence the title) I actually like the dark brooding Cassadine side of Nikolas. I also like Elizabeth isn't scared by it.

This fic picks up during early August 2009. Nikolas and Elizabeth have kissed several times but it hasn't gone any further. Ethan never told Lucky about him and Rebbecca. And as always let me know if you have questions.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_The Dark Side _**

**Prologue **

Elizabeth did not know why she was here. Nothing. Absolutely nothing good could ever come from this meeting. If Elizabeth had any sense at all, she would turn around and go home. Of course, she did not intend to do that. To start with, she had initiated the meeting. How would it look if she didn't show up? That brought her to the next reason; Helena Cassadine was not someone to be messed with. Elizabeth knew that better than most people did.

Why? Oh, why had she thought this was a good idea? Nikolas. He was the reason Elizabeth had set up a meeting with Helena. The woman was crazy and possibly evil but there was no denying she loved Nikolas.

Damn Rebecca and Ethan! If it were not for their stupid actions, she wouldn't be here. When she found out about their con, Elizabeth was shocked. Well for a moment. Perhaps it was the reason Elizabeth could never fully trust Rebecca especially once she started dating Nikolas. No. That was not completely true. She hated Rebecca more because Nikolas wanted to be with her. Something Elizabeth herself secretly longed for.

Who knew that a few stolen kisses would turn everything upside down? She should know better particularly after Jason. Elizabeth never wanted to go down that road again. And not with Nikolas. She didn't want to lose their friendship. However, that didn't prevent her from thinking about him.

The door opened slowly pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts. "Miss Webber, Madame is quite anxious about your meeting."

"I'm sure she is." Elizabeth mumbled not waiting to think about what an anxious Helena looked like. She looked around the lavish suite. Elizabeth had to admit Carly and Jax really went all out when decorating the rooms.

"Baby's Breath it is so nice to see you again." Jerry said pouring himself a drink at the bar.

Elizabeth shook her head at the older Jack brother. "Now why am I not surprised you're working with Helena?"

"Because unlike some people she recognizes genius when she see it."

"More she found out what you did to Nikolas and is making you pay." Elizabeth countered doubting Jerry's story.

"I always knew you were a bright girl." Helena said entering the room. The conversation she had walked in on caused her to smile. Ms. Webber it seems had grown in to a fine woman. Not only that but she still seemed devoted to her grandson. Perhaps she could use this situation to her advantage. "Now what is this about?"

"Nikolas." she answered simply.

"Of course it is." Helena said waving Elizabeth's first answer. "You wouldn't come here otherwise. What has my dear grandson gotten himself into?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before answering the woman's question. "I'm sure by now you heard about Emily's twin sister. She and Ethan, Luke's son, their conning Nikolas."

"You seem quite sure about this."

"I should be I overheard them talking." she said with a shrug. Elizabeth did not want to imagine what would happen if Helena thought that, she was lying. The older woman could be deadly under the right circumstances.

"This con artist Rebecca Shaw, she's the one Nikolas is cavorting around with?" Helena asked thrilled when Elizabeth nodded. "Then that must be the reason Nikolas didn't believe you."

"I never said that," she denied immediately.

"You didn't have to. We both know you wouldn't be here if Nikolas was thinking clearly." Helena pointed out to the younger woman. She could not help but wonder why her grandson has such horrible taste in woman. Once this mess was properly dealt with that would be her next project.

"I don't want him hurt."

"Of course not." Helena agreed enjoying the display of loyalty. Maybe it was time to shock Ms. Webber just a bit. "Although I do have to wonder if you are not motivated in part by your feelings for my grandson."

"Nikolas is my friend..."

"No dear I meant the kisses you shared."

"How did you..." Elizabeth started to asked chocked that anyone let alone Helena knew about that. That was until she realized something important. "You already knew about all this."

"Of course. I was simply waiting on Jerry here to provide me with the details. Which you have just done."

"What happens now?" Elizabeth asked suddenly feeling sorry for Rebecca.

"Why don't you leave that to a professional Luv?" Jerry told the young woman in a sinister voice.


	2. Chapter One

AN:

SO... yeah.. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. However it is what is and there's no changing that. I did use some dialogue from the the August 21st show. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Elizabeth muttered as she finished getting ready. She wasn't sure if she meant herself or Helena though. That woman had to be insane. Why would Elizabeth ever get back with Lucky?

Helena however that it was a wonderful idea. Elizabeth had a feeling the older woman's idea had to do with Nikolas. Or at least the kisses she and Nikolas shared. One of Helena's greatest goals in life was to hurt the Spencers in any way possible. Nothing would hurt Lucky more than learning about Nikolas.

Elizabeth shook her head as the doorbell rang. Why couldn't she know some normal people? Ones without out crazy family feuds. When Elizabeth came down the stair Lucky had already let himself in. She smiled at him and the boys playing together. He really was a good father.

In a different time and place, Elizabeth could easily see herself going back to Lucky. She knew Lucky still loved her. He never made how he felt a secret. However, that was before Nikolas. Before their kiss. Now she knew Lucky would never be an option again. "Hey."

Lucky smiled warmly "Hey. I hope you don't but Cam let me in."

"It's fine." Elizabeth said awkwardly. Talking with Lucky was still difficult especially about anything other than the boys. Part of her wanted that to change if for no other reason than the boys. However, Helena's twisted plans changed everything. "Are you ready for our picnic?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughter filled the backyard as Cameron and Jake splashed wildly. Elizabeth wished she could join them. It was only eleven and it already felt like over a hundred degrees. The day was going to be sweltering. 'Or maybe not.' she thought as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

Lucky looked up at the sky and frowned. "It better not, after we finally convinced Nikolas to come over for a picnic."

"And if he decides not to show, we just need to accept that he needs a little space."

"That's the last thing I need." Nikolas said from the gate. He opened it allowing Spencer to join his cousins. The truth was he almost did not show up. Only Spencer's excitement changed Nikolas' mind.

"Hey, look who's here Uncle Nikolas! Well it's about time you leave that island."

"I leave Wyndemere." Nikolas protested trying not to look at Elizabeth. Things between them had changed in the last few months. For the first time in years, Nikolas found himself attracted to the beautiful brunette. "Hey Liz."

"Hey Nikolas." Elizabeth said back shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Isn't Spencer a bit overdressed?"

Nikolas looked at the slacks and polo shirt Spencer was wearing. Elizabeth was right the little boy was over dressed. "Yeah, Norma didn't dress him right. I don't know what she was thinking."

"Norma?" she asked shaking her head. "Come on Spencer we'll go find you something to wear." Elizabeth said taking Spencer by the hand and leading him into the house.

"You're a little overdressed yourself." Lucky pointed out sitting down at the table. Maybe someday Nikolas would dress like a normal person.

"I guess I was a little distracted myself," he admitted rolling up his shirtsleeves before sitting down. He knew what was coming next. While Nikolas loved his brother, Rebecca was not his problem not since he kissed Elizabeth anyway.

"Rebecca?"

"I just... I don't understand her moving in with the Quartermaines."

"Come on Nikolas you know how Edward is."

"Unfortunately. I can't believe I'm still dealing with Edward's interference in my personal life." Nikolas said getting annoyed with the Quartermaine patriarch all over again. It was a good thing Rebecca was not Emily or Elizabeth. 'Stop.' he ordered himself. 'Elizabeth can't be yours so stop.'

"Who knows maybe Edward will come around?" Lucky said hopefully. He wanted Nikolas to be happy and hopefully Rebecca could do that.

"I doubt that."

"Crisis averted." Elizabeth said coming out of the house with Spencer. "We found the perfect suit."

"All right. Spencer, did you thank Elizabeth?"

"Thank you Elizabeth." the young boy said softly.

Elizabeth kissed him on the head before helping him in the pool. He was so polite so like Nikolas... Taking a deep breath she said, "Oh, you're so welcome, sweetheart."

"So what to you think 90% humidity?" Lucky asked taking another drink from his beer.

"At least." Nikolas agreed unable to take his eyes off Elizabeth. Or at least her backside. "I almost wish it would rain, just to clear the air."

"Yeah that would be good."

"Subtle Lucky." Nikolas snapped feeling frustrated and guilty.

Lucky held his hands up in surrender at Nikolas' harsh tone. "I don't apologize for worrying."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"I know you, Nikolas. And I know something is still bothering you. And I don't want to see you go all Cassadine on somebody."

"You're being a little dramatic, aren't you, Lucky?" Nikolas asked trying to lighten the mood.

"With your family history, no, not really. Look I'm more worried about what you might do to yourself. Something you'll regret."

"I won't." Nikolas promised unable to tear his eyes of Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's living with the Quartermaines?" Ethan asked Rebecca pouring her a drink. They still used the Haunted Star as meeting place because it was public. They could always make up an excuse for being seen together.

"Fine. Good." Rebecca shrugged before continuing. "It wasn't exactly in the plan but is got us the money."

"Yeah. However Nikolas is going to be the easier mark." Ethan pointed out smiling when Rebecca hesitated in responding.

"I know."

"You're not having second thought are you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. He's a great guy. I never expected to care about him."

"You wanna call it off?" Ethan offered gently knowing Rebecca wouldn't take him up on it. She was too set on proving she could con someone like Cassadine.

Rebecca shook her head immediately. "No. I want to see this through."

As the cons parted neither realized, they had been watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry watched as Helena made plans to destroy Rebecca Shaw. He almost felt sorry for the poor girl. Who would have guessed Elizabeth Webber would come to them for help? "You didn't look surprised to see Nurse Webber."

"Of course I wasn't. She would do anything to protect those she cares about." Helena informed her partner happily. She still remembered the young girl faking her death years earlier. Elizabeth Webber was one of the few people that ever beat her. Helena could not help but respect that.

"And that includes Nikolas. How fortunate for us."

"Yes indeed."


	3. Chapter Two

AN:

I know this one is kinda short but I needed the next chapter to stand alone. I think. LOL

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Silence and tension filled the back yard as Elizabeth and Nikolas cleaned up. Lucky had been called away on a case leaving the two friends alone. The boys had happily gone upstairs to play with their toys. "You and Spencer seem to be going better. Are you getting closer?"

"Yeah, I guess. It is certainly not easy, though. Emily had a connection with him that I...I just do not have. And when she died, I... guess I just kind of felt a little lost. I was so afraid to do something wrong, I pulled back even more."

"All parents are afraid of doing something wrong. We just learn as we go."

"It's that I don't even know where to start. I could use some help."

"I am always happy to help you know that." Elizabeth said tearing her eyes away from Nikolas' "And Lucky. I... I'm sure he would help too."

At that moment the sky opened up it started to pour soaking both Elizabeth and Nikolas. They rushed to the porch seeking shelter. "Prefect timing."

""It's just water, right?"

"Yeah. How much harm could it do... anyway?"

"Yeah." Nikolas echoed his eyes glued to Elizabeth's lips. He needed to kiss her again. The ache was simply too much. Nikolas reached out to caress her face fighting back a moan at the sensation touching Elizabeth created. As he lowered his head, Nikolas pulled Elizabeth towards him. He could feel her hesitancy but that did not stop him. Their noses brushed and his lips hovered over hers. It was almost as if timed stopped for a brief moment.

Then they were kissing. The kiss was tender and yet sensual at the same time. Nikolas pulled Elizabeth closer even though he knew it would not be close enough. Elizabeth parted her lips allowing their tongues to dance with one another. He broke away only to reclaim her mouth.

Elizabeth grasped at Nikolas' shirt although she wasn't sure if was to push him away or draw him closer. Suddenly she pulled away. "No, no, stop. Stop. Stop. We can't do this."

"I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know what has been going on with me lately. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what I'm..."

"You didn't scare me." Elizabeth denied immediately. "It's everything. It's this whole thing. What if the boys saw us kissing? Do you know how confused they would be?"

Nikolas winced at the thought. What they were doing was bad enough but dragging their children into it would be unforgivable. "You're right. You're right. It's completely unfair to you and irresponsible of me. And I'm sorry. I just...don't know how to stop wanting you."

The last sentence was gentle and filled with longing. Elizabeth was drawn to the feeling because it echoed her own. Even still Elizabeth knew she had to push Nikolas away. "Uhh. This isn't about you 'wanting' me. This is about you being hurt and upset about Rebecca. And I just happen to be one of the few people that you can actually talk to about this. And I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when you decided to vent."

"It was more than just this one time, Elizabeth. We both know that. Look, I am sorry. I respect you far too much to put you through any of this. I... I admit I was completely in the wrong."

"Look. Just don't apologize." she said hating that he was taking all the blame. Hating that she was keeping a secret even more.

"I have to apologize. You've been a great friend to me... and I chose an extremely poor way to repay you."

"Enough with the formal apology okay?" she snapped wishing the conversation would just end. "This is me you're talking to. Just be normal."

"All right, fine. I feel like a jackass for putting you in this position. Is that better? And I am sorry if you feel like I used you. I..."

Pain shot through Elizabeth's heart. Never ever did she want Nikolas to believe he was using her. He was far too good a man, a person for that. "You didn't use me. That is not the problem. The reason I am so upset about you kissing me is... because I wanted you to."

Nikolas was stunned by Elizabeth's admission. Things between them had gotten so complicated. Somehow, he needed to fix that. "Okay. I think that we can agree that I have been all over the place lately and across the line. We can just be two friends crossing back. Yes? Nothing has to change."

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded taking a deep breath. "Nothing has to change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well?" Helena demanded to know angrily. She had trouble believing that her men could not find any information on Rebecca Shaw and Ethan Lovette. The two cons did not simply appear out of nowhere. "You had better have something for me."

The man shifted uncomfortably. Helena Cassadine was not someone you piss off. Unfortunately for him the woman was very pissed at the moment. "I do Madame. Two unused tickets in Ms. Shaw and Mr. Lovette's names."

"And how does this help me?" she snapped furious with the lack of competent help. It was times like these she missed Andre. He had never let her down.

"The tickets were for a flight two months before the pair appeared in Port Charles." The man answered carefully.

"Now that is interesting information. We finally have proof those two cons knew each other before coming to Port Charles. This is excellent news indeed."

"Are we going to inform Master Nikolas of this situation?"

"Not yet." Helena said shaking her head. "Ms. Webber has added an interesting twist to my plan. I want to see Lucky Spencer suffer first."


	4. Chapter Three

AN:

I apologize for this being late. However I have had a massive migraine for several days.

I forgot to mention that Helena didn't come to town earlier in the year. So she has never met Rebecca or Ethan. And I promise there is Niz in the next chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I'm sorry I had to leave the other night." Lucky said helping Elizabeth clear off the table. She had invited him over for dinner. Lucky could not help but take it as a good sign.

"It's fine Lucky."

"No it's not. The picnic was my idea and I bailed in the middle of it."

Elizabeth sighed wishing Lucky would drop it. Ever since the picnic all Elizabeth could think of was Nikolas and their kiss. "Because of work. Beside I think the boys had a good time."

"Yeah. I'm sure they did." Lucky agreed easily. He knew the boys would enjoy themselves in fact Lucky counted on it. The boys had paved the way for Elizabeth to forgive him. "Hopefully Nikolas did too. Anything to take his mind off this Rebecca mess."

"I'm worried about Nikolas too but I think this situation with Rebecca will resolve itself soon," she told him mysteriously. Elizabeth knew Helena had already put her plan in motion. From the little Elizabeth knew about it she almost felt bad for Rebecca.

"I hope so. I just can't believe she allowed Edward Quartermaine to manipulate her."

"Well we all know Edward can be pretty sneaky."

"That's true. Let's just hope he doesn't sink in to one of those Cassadine modes on us." Lucky said with a laugh even though he was truly worried. In his opinion, Nikolas was one more crisis away from doing just that. "And it was a good excuse to spend time with you."

"Lucky you don't need an excuse." Elizabeth said relaxing a bit now that the conversation had moved away from Nikolas. The guilt she felt was getting to be too much.

"That's good to know. I'm just really thankful for how far we have come."

"Me too."

Lucky could not hold back a smile. The last few weeks things had been going so well. Elizabeth had come to him saying she wanted to try again. He wasn't surprised that Elizabeth was coming back to him. She always did. No one could take his place in Elizabeth's life.

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled Elizabeth close. Lucky lowered his head kissing her briefly. He pulled away ignoring the fact Elizabeth had tensed briefly Lucky kissed Elizabeth again. This time she relaxed in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca loved to watch Nikolas work. There was something so sexy about it. This con was working out better than she ever hoped. Edward and Nikolas were fighting over her consonantly plus Ethan's attentions on the side. The older man had already given her several sums of money and now it was time to work on the prince. "You look tense."

Nikolas wanted to laugh at the understatement of Rebecca's words. He was beyond tense and had been for weeks. His attraction to Elizabeth was spiraling out of control. However, Nikolas did not care. He wanted Elizabeth despite the woman standing before him. And now his grandmother was in Port Charles. "Maybe a bit. One of my contacts just informed me Helena is in town."

"Helena? You mean your grandmother? I don't why that would make you this upset."

"You don't know my grandmother. She'd just as soon cut my head off as hug me."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Nikolas. She had no idea Nikolas was prone to making up drama. "Don't you think you're exaggerating this whole 'Helena is a dire threat' kind of thing? "

"No. I don't think that I am." he said seriously.

"All right, if you say so."

"That gullibility could get you killed."

"All right. Look, I'm new to your family drama and maybe I'm downplaying the danger. But by the same token, you could be blowing everything out of proportion. Not deliberately. You're obviously hard-wired to this kind of stuff. But I suspect that the truth lies somewhere in the middle. Either way, Nikolas, I want you to know that you can count on me, okay? Whatever, however you need me, I'm not afraid."

Nikolas took a deep breath before speaking. He was trying to be patient Rebecca but was annoyed instead. "And that's what I'm telling you. You should be afraid. You should run the hell away from me as far and as fast as you can."

"And I trust you to do what's right."

"Well, you may regret that trust. You may regret not running out the door as fast as you can, because where Helena goes, pain always follows."

"If something bad is coming, then I'm not going to let you face it alone. I'm prepared to stand by you. That's what you do when you care about someone," she told Nikolas sitting on his lap. This was exactly what Rebecca needed. Helena's sudden appearance was a way to prove herself to Nikolas.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I won't be dragging you into the middle of any Cassadine wars anytime soon."

"Look, I'm just saying that you can depend on me. Nikolas, I'll stand by you, against anything, anyone. Including the scary Cassadines who eat women like me for lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are in luck my boy." Luke said to Ethan pouring himself a drink at the bar.

"And why is that?"

"The Wicked Witch has returned to Port Charles."

Ethan blinked in surprise for a moment. "You mean Helena Cassadine?"

"Absolutely right. According to my contacts, Helena has been here several days. It seems she wants to keep a low profile."

"Sounds like she's up to something."

"Exactly." Luke said clapping his hands. This situation was perfect. He could not wait to see what Helena had planned. "Now what is the old broad up to?"

"Nikolas perhaps?"

"That's a good thought. I wonder if Cassadine knows his family is in town."

"Surly he has people watching. Nikolas doesn't strike me as stupid." Ethan said hesitantly. Nikolas Cassadine was not stupid by any means. And the longer Rebecca attempted to con the prince the more danger she was in.

"He's not." Luke said raising his glass in a mock toast.


	5. Chapter Four

AN:

So this is the next to last chapter. A bunch of things happen all of them good. IMO. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Helena smiled when Luke burst into her room. He had been far too quiet since her return to Port Charles. "Mr. Spencer I was wondering when you would show up."

"Cut the crap Helena. What are you up to?" Luke demand to know from the older woman. He knew Helena Cassadine was up to something. He was sure of it as sure that he was of his own name.

Helena scoffed at the accusation from her nemesis. "I think I'm offended. Can't I visit my grandson without being up to anything?

"If you were normal I would say yes. However, this is you we are talking about here. Nothing you do is normal. Now I wanna know what it is you're planning."

"Hmm you got me there. I am anything but normal. But to think I would just tell you my plan. You really have gone soft Luke. Why don't you talk to that new spawn of yours and see if you can't figure it out." She said teasing the younger man. She knew he would not be able to resist the clue she had just given him. In fact, that is why she made such a point of mentioning Ethan.

Luke immediately exploded at the mention of his son. "What does Ethan have to do with any of this?"

"Why Luke I am shocked. Ethan is a Spencer is he not. You know that makes him fair game. Those are the rules."

"I am warning you right now..."

"Of course you are. Now if you don't mind leaving I have another appointment soon." Helena said dismissing her nemesis.

Luke stared down Helena in an attempt to figure out what she was up to. However, the woman offered no further clues so he had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas sat alone in one of the turret room. It had become his private sanctuary from the rest to the world. Despite what he told, Rebecca Helena's presence worried him a great deal. There were only a few reasons Helena would return to Port Charles and none of the good particularly for the people he cared about.

A soft noise on the stair alerted Nikolas to the fact someone was approaching. The door opened slowly without anyone ever knocking something few people could by with. Elizabeth however was on of those people. "There you are."

"Yes here I am. How did you get past Alfred?"

"He was worried about you just like I am."

"Well I am fine so neither of you should be concerned." Nikolas said defensively as Elizabeth sat down beside him. Immediately his body started to ache as memories of the few kisses they shared filled his mind. "You shouldn't be here Liz."

"I know and I know it's wrong. I just can't seem to help myself," she said moving closer to Nikolas. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. Nikolas turned tangling his hand in her hair. He paused briefly allowing their eyes to lock before kissing Elizabeth. Their tongues twined together as Nikolas laid Elizabeth back on the couch. One hand snaked under her shirt sending shivers through her body. She wanted this; wanted him so much but she couldn't. Not when there was so much other stuff between them. Especially not when she was lying to him. Elizabeth pushed gently against his chest and Nikolas immediately pulled away. "This is crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"We're always sorry but this... this has to stop. We can't keep hurting Lucky like this," she said trying to ignore the fact she was hurting them both. Working with Helena had not been something she planned but now it was too late. The only way out would be for Nikolas to know the truth about Rebecca.

"It is not my intention to hurt my brother or you," he said wrapping one arm around her. Elizabeth's head easily found its way to his chest.

"I don't know why this is happening. Why after all this time do I find myself attracted to you?"

"You've been a good friend to me. I should be a better one to you," he whispered softly trying to stop Elizabeth from blaming herself. If anyone was to blame, it was him. Nikolas knew she had doubts about Lucky however, he was supposed to be committed to Rebecca. None of that stopped him from nearly taking Elizabeth.

"Nik..." Elizabeth started to say but was interrupted by Nikolas' phone.

"I have to take this." he said digging the phone out of his pocket. "Hello? I see. Still no word on what Helena is up to? Fine just keep me posted."

"Helena?"

Nikolas heard the fear in her voice and jumped to the wrong conclusion. "She's in town. Has been for a few weeks. I just... I am sorry I should have told you and Lucky. I was hoping to know more first."

"I should go." Elizabeth said jumping up from the couch. "Nikolas please promise me you will be careful."

"I promise." he agreed touched by her concern. As soon as the words left, Nikolas' lips Elizabeth had fled the room. He sat there worried and confused about not only Helena but Elizabeth as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassadine where are you? I know you are here." Luke shouted down the empty halls before flinging open the doors to Nikolas' study.

"What is it you want now Luke?" Nikolas asked already annoyed with the man. He had a feeling what this sudden visit was about. Helena's sudden appearance in Port Charles.

"The She Devil is back in town. I am going to assume you knew that fact and skip to why."

"I have no clue and to be honest I don't care." Nikolas told his former stepfather. As predicted, the man lost his temper.

"You don't care? What is the matter with you? Helena is dangerous you know that better than almost anyone."

He began a hand through his dark hair and sighed loudly. "I know exactly how dangerous my grandmother is. However, she has stayed away from me and Spencer. As long as she continues to do so I don't care what she is up to."

"Even if your bother and sister get hurt."

Nikolas rolled his eyes at Luke statement. The older man only remembered his children when it benefited him. Just another reason he needed to try harder with his own son. Maybe Elizabeth would be willing to help. The mere thought of her made his body ache. They had to figure out what was happening between them and soon. "Look Luke I appreciate your concern really I do. However, Lulu and Lucky are adults. I cannot control them and I would be a fool to try. We both know Lulu would just do exactly what I asked her not to do. I have several men watching Helena. If I think anyone is in real danger I will let you know."

"And until then you're going to do nothing." Luke demand to know angrily. It was not like him to be so calm about Helena. Something else must be distracting him from Helena.

"No. Not nothing. I refuse to allow Helena to dictate my life any longer. I am being cautious but I am not giving her control. Which is exactly what she wants. Eventually she'll get bored and go back to Greece."

"You sound pretty certain." Luke stated consciously. He had never seen Nikolas act this way before. This new behavior left him at a loss as how you should handle the situation. And if Helena wasn't here for Nikolas then why had she returned to Port Charles.

"Because I am. The two of have played this game for years. Just keep an eye on Lulu she's new to all this." He reminded Luke had worried the man would forget all about his sister.

"And your new woman? Are your going to be keeping an eye on her as well?" Luke asked in reference to Rebecca. To him it seemed weird that Nikolas was pursuing Emily's twin but who was he to judge.

Nikolas rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement. "Of course Luke."

"Good because she's probably going to be Helena's first target."

"Maybe," Nikolas shrugged his attention focused back on his desk. "But I worry more about Spencer and Alexis. Helena would do almost anything to get her hands on my son and Alexis... well we both know what that is about."

"She wants Natasha dead."

"Exactly." Nikolas agreed not wanting to think about how far Helena would go this time. Not wanting to think about his grandmother at all.

"Have you told your brother?" Luke asked casually. He and Lucky hadn't really spoken since the truth about Ethan came out.

He shook his head regretfully before saying, "Not yet. I was hoping to have more information first but Elizabeth knows."

"You told Elizabeth before Lucky. What the hell is going on with you?" Luke demanded to know.

"I didn't have a choice. She overheard me on the phone." Nikolas defended trying not the think about the passionate kisses he and Elizabeth shared on the couch.

"Ah. Well then I'm certain she will tell him."

"Probably. I called and left him a voice mail after she left. It seemed like a crappy way to do it but..."

"He needed to know."

"Yeah. Hopefully Helena leaves Elizabeth out of it this time. I do not know how Lucky would handle it."

"I think Elizabeth might be safe. If nothing else, Helena respects Elizabeth for faking her death the way she did. It might keep her safe." Luke told the younger man in disagreement. He was only guessing at this point but hopefully he was right. Like Nikolas have pointed out Lucky would not take Elizabeth getting hurt well.

"I hope so." Nikolas said his mind filling with dread. It was as if his was missing something important. He had a nagging feeling that everything was about to explode.

"I will call you if I get any new information." Luke said deciding he had gotten all the information he could out of Nikolas.

"Be sure you do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena entered the living room half surprised to find Elizabeth sitting there. "Why Elizabeth I did not realize we had an appointment."

"We didn't." she replied firmly causing Helena to smile sinisterly. "However we do need to talk. Now."

"You clearly have something on your mind why don't you tell me what it is."

"Nikolas." Elizabeth said trying to the emotions his name evoked out of her voice. "We... you need to tell him about Rebecca."

"Oh really? Why should I do that?"

"I can't lie to him anymore. I won't lie to him not any more. Nikolas trust me I can't hurt him."

"But you can hurt Lucky?" the older woman asked suggestively. She enjoyed watching Elizabeth squirm.

"That's different and you know it." Elizabeth snapped not missing what Helena was trying to imply. "Either you tell Nikolas or I will."


	6. Chapter Five

AN:

I used some dialogue from GH for this chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two days after Luke's visit Nikolas had had enough. Helena had not made so much as a move since returning to Port Charles and it bothered him. It wasn't like his grandmother to be this quite. That is how Nikolas Cassadine found himself standing outside of a suite at the Metro Court Hotel. He needed to know what she was up to.

Seconds after Nikolas knocked on the door it opened almost as if someone expected him. "Good afternoon Master Nikolas. Your grandmother has been expecting you."

"She has?" Nikolas said trying to hide is shock. This was sounding like a worse idea by the minute. Maybe he should simply return home and get the information another way.

"Of course. I will just let her know you have arrived. Would you care for anything first sir?" the man asked politely. It would not do to anger the Cassadine prince.

"No thank."

"Very well than sir. I won't be but a moment."

Nikolas looked over the room hoping to figure out what was going on. Why had Helena been expecting him? Were his actions that predictable? Or maybe she simply knew him that well. As much as Nikolas had not wanted to admit it, that might be the case.

Helena entered the room and smiled. She knew Nikolas would eventually seek her out. Though she hadn't to admit it, her grandson had chosen the perfect moment to visit. "Nikolas darling I was starting to wonder when I would see you."

"Why are you here?"

"Right to the point. I am so proud," she said knowing the dismissal of Nikolas' question would irate him further.

"I refuse to pay your games anymore. I want you to tell me why you are here and then I want you to leave."

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

"Because all you do is cause trouble especially for me." Nikolas said carefully all the while struggling to keep his temper. Helena was too smug irking him further.

"Nikolas I'm hurt. Can't a grandmother visit her only grandchild?"

"Not when it's you. Now quit avoiding the question and answer me."

Helena managed to avoid answering the question yet again because if a knock at the door. "Well it seems my guest has arrived."

"Guest? If this is another one of your games..."

"No game." She said being feigning innocence. Nikolas' presence may actually work to her advantage. "In fact why don't you answer the door?"

Nikolas side and walked across the room. He almost could not believe that he was falling for this again. However placating his grandmother might be the only way to get some answers. The moment he opened the door Nikolas' Annoyance turned to worry. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"Helena insisted on a meeting," she said nervously. She could see how wound up Nikolas was already maybe telling him about Rebecca wasn't the best idea.

"Leave her out of this." Nikolas snapped immediately worried about his friend. He could still vividly remember the last time Helena came after Elizabeth.

"Nikolas you misunderstand the situation. Elizabeth came to me."

"Why would she do something like that?" he asking still in shock. Helena ignored his question leaving him only Elizabeth. He gently pulled her aside and immediately noticed how shaken his friend seemed. "You went to Helena? Why? What could be so... what ever it is you should have come to me."

"I tried Nikolas. Remember I came to you several times you didn't want to listen." she defended while trying to calm Nikolas down. While she did not want to rip his world apart, it was too late to stop it.

"So this is about Rebecca. Well I am listening now. What could you have learned about Rebecca that was so horrible that you sought out Helena?"

"Okay. All right. Then I won't sugarcoat it. Rebecca's been lying to you since the first day she showed up."

"Liz we've been through this." Nikolas sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Fine. What do you mean exactly? She's been lying?"

"I want you to know I get no pleasure out of telling you this."

"Well, so far, you haven't told me anything." he told her heatedly. This whole situation had thrown Nikolas. He would have never imagined Elizabeth teaming up with Helena.

"Rebecca, she's been working a scam with Ethan this whole time. She knew she was Emily's twin when she showed up. The whole plan was to get as much money out of you and the Quartermaines as possible, then skip town with Ethan," she said rushing through the explanation.

"You're sure?" he asked wincing when Elizabeth nodded. "How do you know this?"

"I overheard them talking. Apparently, Edward had given Rebecca some money. They were talking about you being their next target."

"So... everything that's happened between Rebecca and me... is a lie?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel guilty at the pain in his voice. She hated how much power Rebecca seemed to have over Nikolas. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nikolas said brushing aside Elizabeth's worry and his pain. He would deal with both later for now he need all the facts. Tell me how Helena got involved."

"Well you wouldn't believe me and I was worried that... that you would be hurt again. So when I saw one of Helena's men I followed him here. It turns out she already knew."

"This just proves you were right. How many times did you try to warn me? I should have listened. Damn. She knew coming here that she was Emily's sister. She just came to town to get what she could from me, and I fell for it."

"According to my sources it was Ethan who encouraged the con." Helena said from across the room. She had been able to hear their entire conversation. From what she had witnessed her plan were on track.

"Oh. So he's got quite the influence on her, does he?" he said in acknowledgment of Helena's information. He was not pleased she was involved but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"It would appear so."

"Okay. So how long have they known each other? And are they lovers? Oh, God, all the times I saw the two of them together, she had a convenient excuse for it."

"That was in the past. It doesn't matter." Elizabeth said softly to Nikolas. She knew what was coming next. Revenge. The last this she wanted was him to destroy himself over Rebecca.

"I don't care when it was! I want to know it all, so tell me!" Nikolas yelled not noticing that Elizabeth flinched or that Helena smiled.

"They met at JFK airport. They were on their way to Port Charles. There was a storm coming in and they began talking..."

"All right, I get it, I get it." he said stopping Helena mid-sentence. Maybe he didn't need to know everything. "Please don't tell me that is where he convinced her to lie to Emily's friends and family so she could get her hands on their money."

"Yeah pretty much." the younger woman said quietly.

"Oh, my God. Either Ethan is incredibly persuasive, or Rebecca's predisposed to lie and manipulate for money. What happened next?"

"They did all the research about Emily and her family." Helena informed her grandson. She knew the added information would make him even more enraged.

"Of course they did. They needed to be prepared right. How long?"

"Two months."

"And?" he asked pushing for all the answers. If he was going to deal properly with Rebecca and Ethan, he needed to know everything.

"Yes Rebecca and Ethan were lovers."

"Just so I understand all of this correctly. Okay? It was... it was Ethan's idea for Rebecca to pretend that she didn't know anything about Emily?"

"Ethan's a pro." Helena said picking up some folders. She had them prepared for when Nikolas learned the truth. "He said that the best way for her to get the money was to act spooked that she looked like Emily. That way, you and the Quartermaines would come to her."

"Okay. And then Ethan was to get a piece of the action, right?"

"In return for coaching her."

"My God, wasn't she just astonishingly good at playing hard to get? I mean, when... when I told her the truth, that she was Emily's sister, you should have seen the shock on her face, Lucky. And I bought into every one of those lies. I made it easy for her. "Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it."

"For what it is worth..."

Nikolas immediately cut Elizabeth off. He needed to be alone. Now that he knew about Rebecca, she was more of a temptation to him. "No, look, I'm going to have to leave now."

"Nikolas wait. Why don't we talk a walk or something?" she asked hopefully. She didn't want to see Nikolas shut down. It was hard enough to watch him in that dark place after Emily's death but Rebecca didn't deserve anything from Nikolas.

He smiled touched at how worried she was for him. For a moment he that they weren't alone. He raised one hand to cup her cheek instantly lighting the fire between them. "I appreciate your concern Elizabeth but I need to think this thing through and... figure out how I'm going to handle it."

"All right," she finally conceded. "I'll call on you later. If you want to talk, just give me let me know."

"Of course I will." he promised gently barely resisting the urge to kiss her. He had to leave before he gave in to the impulse. He left without another word to either woman.

"Well that went well." Helena said pouring herself a drink.

"He's devastated Helena." the younger woman scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You cannot pretend to be surprised. Nikolas had feelings for that worthless tart. And now for your end of the bargain."

Elizabeth sighed when Helena brought that up. Since this whole thing started, Elizabeth had avoided thinking about what Helena wanted in return. "I know what you expect from me Helena."

"See that I get it."

"Guess who is back in town?" Rebecca said entering the Haunted Star's main room. She had rushed to Ethan as soon as she could.

"Helena Cassadine?" Ethan guessed smirking at Rebecca's surprise. "Yeah Luke mentioned it to me the other day."

"Obviously don't need my warning then," she said joining him at the bar. Ethan poured both of them a drink.

"Why don't you warn Nikolas that his grandmother is up to something?" he said helpfully. They needed to get their hands on the Cassadine money and soon.

"He already suspects her of having a plan."

"Good. Now how can we work this to our advantage?"

"Other than the fact he's more distracted and on edge?" Rebecca told the man with a shrug. "Ethan he's allover the place. Helena being town has thrown him for a loop."

"Perfect. Just don't going falling for his tortured act because that's all it is." he said protectively. He did not like watching Rebecca get so close to Nikolas.

"The only part of Nikolas I am interested in is his money. You don't have anything to worry about." Rebecca said running a hand across his cheek. She needed Ethan on her side for as long as possible.

"I'm just saying the two of you have seemed awfully close lately."

"It's all part of the act. He needs to believe that I want him. I'm never going to get a shot at all that money otherwise."

"That better be the only reason," he said possessively. He wanted to get the money and get Rebecca the hell away from Nikolas Cassadine.

"Ethan don't tell me you're jealous," she teased before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Of Nikolas Cassadine? Of course not." he said even though they both knew he was lying.


	7. Chapter Six

AN:

I used some dialogue from GH for this chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Alfred had already informed him the launch was on the way. By the time Rebecca arrived at Wyndemere Nikolas had managed to calm himself down considerably. It was a good thing too killing Rebecca was not part of his plan.

When she entered, Nikolas was seated comfortably with a glass of scotch. She could feel the tension in the room despite Nikolas' relaxed pose. Something was going on and it made her nervous. "Nikolas, are you all right?"

"Why? Shouldn't I be?" he asked draining the crystal glass before standing.

"I don't know. I mean, did something happen?"

"What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to hurt you?" he whispered into Rebecca's ear. Nikolas could feel how uncomfortable she was. He was going to enjoy making her pay. "I merely wanted to give you this."

"What's that?" she asked her hand shaking barely able to hold the check in her hand. Rebecca couldn't imagine why Nikolas would be giving her money especially now. Her plan had not been working that well. Had it?

"One million dollars. That's what you came to Port Charles for, isn't it, to get what Emily had? Go ahead. Come on. Take it. You earned it, because that is what whores like you do." Nikolas shouted rounding the desk to sit in his chair. He noticed that Rebecca had not moved a muscle. "What's the matter? Million not enough? Well, tell me. What? What is the going rate for deceiving a prince these days? I don't know."

"I don't want your money."

"Oh, of course you do. I mean, what's it going to take? 2 million? 5? 10? What's it gonna take?" he demanded to know sarcasm dripping from his voice. Nikolas watched the emotions play across her face barely suppressing a smile. There was no doubt he was angry possibly angrier then he had ever been but he was also enjoying making Rebecca squirm. He could not help but think Stefan would have been proud.

"Wow. Who told you?" she asked barely able to get the words out. She needed to know who told Nikolas before she could think of a new plan.

Nikolas laughed at the question. There were very few people he whose word he would have taken. "Helena."

"Your evil grandmother? And what you just believed her? Maybe she was a part of all this? Did you think about that Nikolas?" Rebecca inquired hoping to raise doubts with Nikolas. She did have to wonder if this was why the older woman was suddenly back in town.

"Helena may have done a lot of things but she would never let someone else hurt me. Especially like this. She would not let someone taint the Cassadine name." Nikolas told her purposely leaving Elizabeth's involvement out. He needed the nurse's help with his plan and if Rebecca suspected it would make things more difficult. Angrily he picked up his checkbook and tossed it at Rebecca. "You know what? You know what I should do? Here. Perhaps you should just go ahead and fill in the amount yourself."

"Look, it's not about the money anymore," she said pleading with him to understand. Rebecca didn't want the con to fall part. She didn't want to lose either man. She deserved that money and she was willing to do anything for it.

"You--you literally sold yourself to me, to Lucky, to the Quartermaines, to God knows who else. It has never been about anything other than the damn money. " Nikolas said his voice getting louder with each word.

"Yeah, at first, maybe, Nikolas, but then things--

"Maybe--what do mean a-at first?! You what? You grew a conscience all of a sudden?!"

"No, I fell in love with you." she lied hoping to place on Nikolas' affection. It was the only card she had left really. "I was gonna tell you tonight, and then I--"

"Oh, my God." Nikolas muttered rolling his eyes. Rebecca was stupider than he originally thought. How could she possibly believe he would fall for this crap? "You exploited the memory of your dead sister. You tried to steal from everyone who loved her, w-with the help of some--some limey hustler you whored yourself out to at JFK."

"Okay, that's not the way it was." she denied flinching at the assessment. She had never seen this cruel side of Nikolas before. However, she was certain he would never do more than spout angry words.

"That is exactly how it happened! Only you two could not keep your mouths could you? And that--that truly is a pity, because, sweetheart, you were this close. You were so close."

"I was gonna tell you tonight, Nikolas. I swear I was."

"It doesn't matter any more does it? You know I am glad Emily never met you. This would have broken her heart. Now get out." The command was cold and firm in a way only a Cassadine could be.

"I'm not leaving until you hear my side."

"Okay. But I'm not paying you for it, just so we're clear."

"God, I don't want your damn money, Nikolas!" she shouted indignantly as she watched Nikolas pour himself another drink. 'Exactly how much had he drank?' she wonder briefly.

"Okay, fine. Tell me a story. Lie to me. You're so good at it."

"I was never supposed to know about Emily. I found those adoption papers by accident when I was emptying out a suitcase that my Mom had in the attic. I was packing for a job in Seattle."

"I am already bored," he mumbled plopping down onto the couch. The room was much more relaxing now that Elizabeth had helped him remove some things. He really did need to thank Elizabeth properly

"You don't know what it's like Nikolas. I've had to work for everything that I ever had. Are you listening to me?!" Rebecca demand when she noticed he was staring off.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I-I'm listening. Okay, and so the point being is you're not a gold digger."

"Right."

"So you just slept with me out of the goodness of your heart?" he asked smirking at the pained look of shock from Rebecca. The stupid girl clearly was clueless.

"Oh, wow. That's nice. No, the point being that I thought I had finally found my way, and then I found those papers, and I confronted my mom about it, and she told me that I had been sold for money."

"There's one little flaw with your theory. Emily did not grow up rich. She was raised by a single mother who battle cancer most of Emily's life. She never even met the Quartermaines until she was twelve. It was by some random chance that they adopted her.," he said reminding Rebecca of the facts and not her delusions.

"Still she got free tuition to a medical school. She became a doctor. She married a prince."

"Okay what about Lucky he didn't grow up with much money. Hell, he didn't have anything close to a normal life. He and Elizabeth had it rough a couple of years ago. Being the guy that I am I offered to help."

"I bet Elizabeth jumped at that." Rebecca seethed at the new information. Something about the other woman pissed her off. The nurse had looked down on her since they had met.

"Actually she didn't. Neither did Lucky." Nikolas corrected pushing back the memories of that chaotic time. "You see they don't care about me for my money. Never did. Eventually they might have caved because of Cameron. But they never tried to con me."

"God, I was the one that got sold, Nikolas! Don't you understand that?! I had to work for everything that I ever had, and Emily, I mean, she was filthy rich."

"So, because of all that, you decided to--to steal from the people who care about her?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, stupidly. I came to get my fair share. I was gonna show up, and then I got stranded at JFK. There was a snowstorm, and--"

He interrupted in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, right, where you turned your first trick with Ethan. I remember that."

"I was only supposed to be here for the money except it didn't work that way."

"Mm-hmm." Nikolas mumbled not really caring. There was one thing that did matter to him. "Whose idea was the cancer scare? Was it yours or Ethan's? Because that was absolutely fabulous."

"That was real. I knew that I had a genetic predisposition, and you were wonderful through all of that," she said softly. It was true Nikolas had been wonderful during that time. She almost regretted using the situation to her advantage.

"Oh, God. Spare-- spare me that. Please. What-- Don't touch me." Nikolas snapped when Rebecca reached out to grab his arm. It was taking everything in him not to choke the bitch as it was. If she touched him, Nikolas feared he would truly lose control.

"You helped me through all of that, all right, and then the answer that--that the test came back clear, and I started to have second thoughts."

"Well you still didn't tell me the truth, even after that."

"No, I know. I didn't, because I was scared, and I wanted you to get to know me for--for me, for who I really am, not just a replacement of Emily, and then I was gonna tell you."

"Oh, I'm sure that you were. There is one difference between you and Emily. She made me happy," he told Rebecca softly. The anger was starting to drain away leaving in its place a desire for revenge.

Rebecca shook her head and stepped closer to him. "No, I make you happy. I make you happy. Nikolas, you've told me that so many times. I'm in love with you, and I know you're in love with me, not as a replacement of Emily, but--but for who I really am."

"Damn you." he muttered steeling himself for his next course of action. Lowering his head Nikolas kissed her briefly. "I know who you really are, what you've always been. And that... is a cheap substitute for Emily. Now get out of my house," he said pushing her roughly away from him. Nikolas did not dare look back as he stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyndemere was silent as Elizabeth made her way up to the turret room. Alfred had called her deeply concerned about Nikolas. Apparently, he had confronted Rebecca and the preceded to drink himself into a stupor.

Elizabeth opened the door and realized Alfred was right to be concerned. The small room was practically destroyed. The only thing left untouched was the large sofa. At least Elizabeth knew what kind of mood she would find him in.

"How the hell did I end up in Port Charles?" he asked when Elizabeth stepped on to the balcony. Nikolas did not need to be told she was there he could sense her presence.

"You might be more comfortable inside."

"You know," he said purposefully ignoring Elizabeth. "Katherine fell off the, uh--well, she was actually pushed--fell off the turret there, to the east. You remember that?"

Elizabeth was stunned by the old memory. Why was Nikolas bringing it up now? "Yeah, I remember."

"Ohh. You think she had time to be afraid as she fell?" Nikolas asked taking a drink to disguise his smirk. He almost felt bad for deceiving Elizabeth this way. However, it was not enough to stop. He wanted her and now there was nothing in his way.

"I need for you to come inside." she pleaded desperately hoping Nikolas would comply. The things he was talking made her even more nervous.

"I'm finally getting to understand my Uncle Stefan."

"Nikolas, I want you to come inside. You know, you're being very rude to me."

That statement caused Nikolas to smile. Elizabeth knew him so well. "You always know exactly what to say, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled back and took Nikolas' hand. "What happened in there?"

"It was inevitable, I guess, finally turning into a Cassadine," he said trying to sound dejected. Most of what he was saying had an element of truth to it. Rebecca's lies had caught him off guard. To be deceived so thoroughly by someone like her

You have always been a Cassadine Nikolas. Please come inside with me."

Finally, Nikolas allowed himself to renter the trashed room. When they sat down Nikolas made sure there was little space between them. "I feel like a fool."

"This wasn't your fault Rebecca played all of us." Elizabeth said unconsciously running her fingers through his hair. She could not suppress the desire to comfort Nikolas. Elizabeth hated the fact he was in so much pain.

"Not you. You had her pegged from day one. And I just wouldn't listen, would I? I ignored all the warnings from you and Alexis and whoever else. Left myself wide open. I can only say this to someone who loves me like you do. Rebecca made a fool out of me. And I am absolutely humiliated... that I fell for it."

"But you got what you thought you wanted at the time."

"You're right. You're right. No matter how many different ways I try to rationalize it, a huge part of what attracted me to Rebecca in the first place was that she looked just like Emily. I don't know, I guess it was a way for me to be with another woman without feeling like I am betraying Emily. "

"Nikolas, you can't betray a dead woman!" she snapped angry that Nikolas was not even trying to move on with his life. "Unless you're using her as an excuse to bring your life to a grinding halt.

"Which I seem to have done."

"You have suffered a terrible loss, and yes, it was unfair and it was devastating, but it happened. Stop looking back. Stop wasting your time. Nikolas, you are a wonderful man with so much to offer. You've got to find something or someone you can believe in or you want or you care about."

"I know. Oh, God. You know... there has only been one time since Emily died that I stopped thinking about her; that I wasn't living in the past. And the only thing that mattered was... right in front of me. Just once." he whispered pulling her closer as they spoke. He could not control the urge to kiss Elizabeth any longer. Nikolas captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Thankfully, she offered no resistance immediately parting her lips. Their tongues dueled as Nikolas gently pushed her back onto the sofa.


	8. Chapter Seven

AN:

Yes according to the weather man hell has frozen over. Or at least it feels like it. This chapter is where things start to really heat up. I used some dialogue from GH for this chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Their kissed became more heated as Nikolas reached under Elizabeth's shirt. She arched her back and moaned in response to his light touch. Nikolas continued to tease her until she began to whimper. He could not help be delighted in her response. Just before his control snapped, he pulled away. "We need to stop."

"You're right. I just don't want you... or either of us, for that matter to misunderstand what happened between us."

"So is that the euphemism we're using our kissing? 'What happened'?"

"That isn't how it is. What you're saying implies intent. And yes, it was something that just happened, and it wasn't okay." Elizabeth told Nikolas firmly. She didn't want to deal with her feelings for Nikolas. She barely wanted to admit that they existed at all.

"Actually, I thought it was quite fine myself, if you ask me." he replied smugly causing Elizabeth to blush. She looked so beautiful Nikolas wonder if what would happen if he stole another kiss.

"Oh, stop. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to have a serious conversation right now." Nikolas told her leaning back against the sofa. Perhaps he should have pushed just a little further. "Maybe my head will explode if I even attempt another one."

"Okay, okay. I understand. We'll table what happened," she said happy that Nikolas was willing to drop the discussion. The situation with Rebecca must be distracting him. Under normal circumstances, Nikolas was as stubborn as she was.

"Fine. Let's talk about Helena."

The mere thought of talking about Helena made Elizabeth nervous. She knew what Nikolas was going to ask. They were too close for her not too. Unfortunately, it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Elizabeth stood desperately needing some space. "What about her?"

"I'm trying to understand why you went to her for help. I am because I know I was being a..."

"Ass?" she supplied with a laugh.

"Some of the time. I should have trusted you more and I regret that. Now I'm asking you to trust me."

"With what?"

"Helena." he said as if it was obvious. "I know she didn't help you out of the goodness of her heart. Hell, I'm not even sure she has a heart. I need you to tell me what you promised her."

Elizabeth shook her head immediately. "I can't."

"You can. I'm sure she made you promise not to tell me but..."

"Actually she didn't."

"Then why?"

"I'm ashamed that I agreed." she whimpered softly. Elizabeth wanted to run from the room and Nikolas in shame. However, she couldn't seem to make herself do so. While she wanted to run, Elizabeth also wanted the comfort only Nikolas could give her.

"Tell me please," he said standing so that he could pull her close. Nikolas could feel her trembling and he hated it. He needed to know the truth so he could protect her.

"Helena wants me to destroy Lucky."

"Is that why you're back with him?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to lead him on and then breakup with him. Preferably in public."

"Its good to know Helena hasn't changed much." he chuckled not at all surprised by Elizabeth's admission.

"I guess."

"Why did you agree Liz?"

"Because I couldn't let Rebecca hurt you."

"What about Lucky? You know he is going to hate you for this. Especially the fact that you went to my grandmother for help."

"I know and I wish things could be different."

"Thank you," he said suddenly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I didn't do anything."

"You cared about me enough to risk this image of a perfect family you have. Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Elizabeth said trying to pull away. She didn't get far because Nikolas tightened his hold.

"I know and that's exactly why we are."

"Nikolas please. Just let it go."

"I can't. I won't. There's something here between us don't try to deny it."

"What do you want from me?" she asked only wanting the conversation to end.

"The truth. I need to know why you chose me."

Elizabeth buried her face in his chest. She could not look at him not right now. "Because the thought of the man I'm falling in love with hurting... it's worth it to protect you."

"You're falling for me?"

"Yes. It doesn't make any sense but yes."

"I'm falling for you too." he whispered almost unable to believe his ears.

"No you can't be."

"And why not? What did you think this was Elizabeth some twisted impulse?"

"Yes. No. I don't know okay. What are you feeling is not real. It's because Emily. You... you want to feel closer to her and..."

"Stop." Nikolas said running a hand through her hair. "You don't get to tell me how I feel especially about this. Emily has nothing to do with how I feel."

"No you can't be saying things like that."

"Stop Elizabeth. Just stop. Why are you fighting this?" he pleaded needing an answer from the woman he held in his arms.

"I... I can't."

"I would never hurt Elizabeth. Let me help you."

Elizabeth was shocked by what Nikolas was suggesting. "You want to help me hurt Lucky? Have you lost your mind? Do you know how sick that is?"

"I'm a Cassadine," he reminded Elizabeth unnecessarily. "That mean I have no trouble hurting Lucky to get what I want."

"And you want me."

"Yes. What's more, I know you want me too. I can feel it. We could be so good together all you have to do is give in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan walked into Jake's still half-surprised by Rebecca's phone call. Even more surprising was the numerous shot glasses in front of her. "Drinking this early? I thought things were going well with Cassadine."

"Me too. Looks like we were both wrong." she said downing another shot. After Nikolas confronted her Rebecca had called Ethan and then headed to Jake's.

"Alright what happened?" he asked sitting down and pouring himself a shot. "Maybe there's a way to salvage it."

"He knows Ethan. About us, the con, everything!" she yelled causing several people to look their way.

"How in the he'll did he find out? Please tell me you didn't confess."

"Of course not." she said rolling her eyes. "I want that money as much as you do."

"Then what happened? The plan was working perfectly."

"Yeah well we didn't plan for Helena Cassadine. Apparently she found out and told Nikolas."

"Great. Luke was right that woman is a witch." Ethan mumbled knowing their plan was seriously screwed. "How did he react?"

"He was furious. I can't say I was surprised."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked immediately worried for his partner.

"Just my ego. What do I do now?"

Ethan did not even hesitate in saying, "Tell the Quartermaines."

"What? I can't tell them," the con woman said shocked by what he was suggesting. Maybe Ethan had completely lost his mind.

"If you don't the prince will. This way you look remorseful."

She could see how that might work in their favor. "You have a point. They're so desperate to have their precious Emily back I'm not sure they'll care."

"Good. Make sure you play up how angry Nikolas was. The old man hates him enough to protect you even after a few lies."


	9. Chapter Eight

AN:

Just a little something to tide over the restless natives. BTW trust me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Two weeks. That was how long Nikolas waited to start the next phase of his plan. In the mean time, he had met with Helena. He appreciated what Helena attempted tried to do but Nikolas hated that Elizabeth was drawn into the mess.

The older woman seemed almost pleased by his anger. Going as far as congratulating him on becoming a true Cassadine. It was easy to see Helena knew things had changed between him and Elizabeth.

In the end Helena promised to leave Rebecca to him but only if, she could deal with Ethan. Nikolas had no use for the newest Spencer and easily agreed. Lucky was already going to hate him what was one more sin.

Finally, the second stage was ready. It did not take much to convince Rebecca to meet with him. The con had been begging him for another chance. Their meetings often took place in public and always end with Nikolas rebuking her. The whole town had witnessed her behavior.

"What's all this?" Rebecca asked looking around the room. It was clearly set up for romance. Maybe the con was completely ruined after all.

"My attempt at an apology." he said politely. "I will admit I reacted badly to learning the truth."

"I was, Nikolas. I swear I was. I was gonna tell you everything. That's why it was so hard when you didn't believe me, even though I understood why you were angry. I mean, you had every right to be. "

"Part of me wants to believe you. However, that is not why I behaved as I did. It was the fact Helena told me. She seems to take sick pleasure in blowing my life up." Nikolas paused needing to get a better grip on his emotions. He needed her to believe him in order for his plan to work. "My anger should have been directed at her and not you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you... about us. Well, at least now, there's no more secrets, right? So, maybe it could be the start of something new, something to build on."

"Are you asking me to try again?" she asked hopefully. It was almost unbelievable how gullible Nikolas was. Rebecca cared about no one but herself.

"I'm saying that this isn't done for me. And I hope it's not finished for you."

"You don't know how much I wish that things could be right between us again, Nikolas. I'm so sorry that I deceived you. The way I came into this is not where I ended up. I never expected to care about you. I mean, it never even occurred to me that I was gonna have real feelings for you. But then I did, and there was no contingency plan in place for that.

"I understand." he whispered sweetly taking her hand.

"Okay, see, you look like you do, but I have to doubt it."

"Why?"

Rebecca took a deep breath and tried to look hesitant. For this to work she had to look convincing. "Because when you learned the truth, there was such contempt in your eyes. There was such fury. And the depth of your hatred just took my breath away. Now I'm supposed to believe that all that just...just evaporated. You're gonna have to help me with that."

"There's really no way I can express how ashamed I am for the way I treated you. The only real defense I can offer is I opened my heart to you, something I never thought I would ever do again. When Helena told me it was all a scam for money, I was devastated. And when I'm hurt, I strike out."

"Yeah, no, I'm sure I would have reacted in the same way, but see, I would have meant it."

"And in the moment, I did mean it. But then I took a step back, and I allowed myself to hear what you were trying to say in your defense. I just wish I would have done it before I went off on you. It's somewhat ironic once you think about it. Now you're the one who doesn't trust me," he said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Well, I want to, Nikolas. I'm just having a hard time with it."

"I know. I don't know, maybe the key to all this lies in our past. I mean, we are all products of it, right. You were the twin that was sold and discarded. I can see how that could breed resentment, why you would want to get some of what was unfairly denied to you."

She nodded agreeing with what Nikolas was saying. He looked truly sincere which made conning him all the easier. "All right, so what do you want? Do you want us to be friends?"

"I want a lot more than that."


	10. Chapter Nine

AN:

See? Don't you feel better that you trusted me? No? Well you will.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Lucky watched Elizabeth carefully as she straightened up the living room. She had been on edge all day and he was starting to worry. "Elizabeth is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

She did not know what to say. To be honest Elizabeth had hoped Lucky wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Maybe she could tell him part of the truth. "I'm worried about Nikolas. He's still so mixed up over Rebecca and now Helena is in town..."

"It'll be fine, Elizabeth. If anyone can handle Helena it's Nikolas."

"Normally I would agree with you but so much has happened in the last few years. And now this thing with Rebecca..."

"Shh." he said cutting her off. "I know you're worried I am too. Everything will work out."

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am. Let's forget about Nikolas and focus on us."

"Us huh? What about us?" she teased knowing it was what Lucky and more importantly, Helena expected.

"Well the boys are with your Grams so that means we're all alone."

"It does doesn't it? I wonder what we could do to pass the time."

"Oh I have a few ideas." Lucky raised an eyebrow causing her to giggle.

"I bet you do." Elizabeth replied trying not to tense up. She needed Lucky to believe her act for just a bit longer. However, the thought of his touch made her sick. Elizabeth didn't know how she was going to fake this.

Lucky pulled her to him and kissed her gently. His hands skimmed her back as Elizabeth tried to relax. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something else. And it worked for a moment. Then images of Nikolas flashed through Elizabeth's mind. Groaning she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I... I can't do this."

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted this?" he said unable to hide his shock and pain. Lucky thought she trusted him again.

"It's not you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. This is not fair," she said backing further away. Elizabeth wanted-- needed Lucky to leave before she did something stupid. Like give away the plans.

"Hey its okay, you're scared." Lucky said trying to calm her down.

"I don't even know what I am anymore."

"I-- I know how that feels, too. But, Elizabeth, we are going to get through this. I mean, look at what we've survived so far. Hey. I'll do whatever you need. Even sleep on the floor, for old time's sake. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to trust this again. I believe in you. I always have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this is happening. We're here together and you forgive me." Rebecca said resting her head on Nikolas's chest. The two were sitting together on the sofa.

"Believe it because this is really happening. I do have two small requests."

"Okay. It seems a little odd but what are they."

Nikolas smiled at how easily she was falling for his trap. Rebecca really had no idea what was going on. Which is exactly how he wanted it. "First I want us to start over. No lies, no anger nothing between us. Go back to the beginning."

"That is a really good idea. And the other thing?"

"A lot of people know about our-- situation. Including Elizabeth and Edward. I was hoping to keep out reunion private at least for a little while."

"Oh I defiantly like the sound of that." Rebecca agreed knowing that it meant she could cut Ethan out of the money. 'More for me.' she thought greedily.

"I thought you might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did I wake you?" the deep voice asked when Elizabeth finally picked up. Nikolas worried about calling her so late but he needed to hear her voice. He needed to know she was all right.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep. I really hate this Nikolas."

"I know you do. I don't like hurting Lucky either but this is the only way my plan will work."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it.," she grumbled despite knowing Nikolas was right. His plan was the perfect way to get rid of Rebecca and possibly Helena as well.

"Liz you know if there was another way..."

"I know. I'm just feeling guilty."

"What happened to make you feel that way?" he asked wanting to know what made her doubt their plan.

"Lucky. He came by tonight and he-- god I hate this. Lucky started to kiss me and I couldn't. I couldn't pretend that I wanted to sleep with him."

"I'm sorry." Nikolas said despite it not being completely true. It thrilled a part of him that Elizabeth no longer wanted Lucky. "Maybe I shouldn't have put you in this position."

"No. You're right this is the only way. How did things with Rebecca go?"

"She fell for it. Don't get me wrong she was pretty convincing at playing hard to get."

"I bet she did." she rolling her eyes. Elizabeth didn't want to think of that witch with Nikolas.

"Liz you know I'm not interested right. The only woman I want is you."

"You may have to keep telling me that."

"Don't worry I will. Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked abruptly changing the subject.

"I think so. It's just hard to believe we're doing this."

"I know but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Nikolas." Elizabeth promised softly. That was the one thing she was sure of. She still trusted Nikolas with her life.

"Good. Tomorrow. Kelly's. Seven o'clock."

"It's a date."

"Yes it is."


	11. Chapter Ten

AN:

Yeah I totally forgot that this wasn't posted here. :( But only one more chapter to go! Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Several weeks passed before Nikolas's plan was complete. During that time, it was almost as if he was living two lives. The fake one with Rebecca and the real one he was trying to build with Elizabeth. So far, their relationship had progressed smoothly. Even the boys seemed to be getting along. Elizabeth chalked it up to their years of friendship. Nikolas did not care what the reason was he only hoped it would last.

The only wrinkle so far had been Lucky. Elizabeth was reluctant to hurt him despite knowing it was necessary. Thankfully, Helena or rather Jerry on Helena's orders had taken care of that. As part of is payment to the older woman Jerry had killed Ethan. Nikolas still remembered the night the newest Spencer's body was found.

********************

Elizabeth opened the door and was surprised to see Lucky standing there. She had broken up with him not long ago. Since then Elizabeth had not heard from him. She couldn't imagine why he would be here now. "Lucky I thought you had to work."

"I needed to talk with you. What is he doing here?" he snapped when he saw Nikolas sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Lucky!"

"Its fine Liz," the older man said brushing off Lucky's behavior. "Clearly my brother is stressed about something."

"Nikolas brought Spencer by to play with the boys," she explained hoping to calm things down. Something was seriously off with Lucky tonight. So off she wondered if he was using again.

"How convenient." he mumbled rolling his eyes. Lucky took another look at the almost intimate scene and asked. "Tell me did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"Helena. She had Ethan killed. Luke found his body this morning."

Nikolas stiffened at the knowledge. Leave it to Helena to make things more complicated. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Answer the damn question."

"Lucky you need to stop. The boys are upstairs and don't need to hear this."

"I don't give a shit if they hear me. I want Nikolas to answer my question." Lucky demanded angrily. He wanted-- needed someone to blame for this. Nikolas had been so shut off lately it wasn't hard to believe he was involved. Especially seeing him like this with his Elizabeth.

"No I wasn't aware Helena had any plans for Ethan. She left Port Charles weeks ago."

"Just like that?" the cop asked in disbelief. It made no sense for Helena to simply leave.

"What are you implying?"

"Stop both of you. Fighting like this doesn't solve anything." Elizabeth said pushing Lucky back towards the door. She knew one of the boys was going to appear and see this.

"He let Ethan be murdered Elizabeth. Why can't you see that?"

"Nikolas is your brother and would never hurt you."

"He's a Cassadine." Lucky spat venomously. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was falling for this. "I'm going with Luke to hunt down Helena. She will pay for this."

"What about the boys?"

"What about them? They have you," he said before slamming the door.

"I'm sorry." Nikolas said when he saw how upset Elizabeth was. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he right? Did you know about Ethan?" she asked not really wanting an answer. They both knew from personal experience Helena could be lethal.

"I didn't know Helena planned to kill him. However, I did agree to let her handle him. Something about Jerry repaying a debt. I can't say I'm shocked."

Elizabeth took a moment to think about what he said. Choosing to believe him she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said nearly collapsing with relief. His relationship with Elizabeth was still so new Nikolas worried she would believe Lucky over him. Losing her simply was not an option. "And thank you for trusting me."

********************

The younger man had been gone for several weeks without contact. Elizabeth was worried Helena had harmed Lucky but he knew better. His grandmother would want Lucky to see them happy together. It was part of her revenge against the Spencers. Nikolas did not mind allowing Helena this one victory. After all, he was busy with his own plans.

For the most part Rebecca had been easy to deal with especially after Ethan's death. The loss of her partner made the con even more isolated. His only true worry was the Quartermaines. He knew they had become attached to Emily's twin. He felt a momentary pang for the loss but it was brief. Nikolas was a Cassadine and it time that people remembered the fact.

If all went according to his plans (and why wouldn't they?), tonight the truth would be revealed. Not only to Rebecca but to Port Charles as well. Nikolas chuckled as he imagined the look of people's faces when they learned about him and Elizabeth. It would almost be worth the weeks of secrecy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and tonight." he admitted honestly. Elizabeth blushed slightly making Nikolas smile.

"We could stay in.," she suggested hopefully. Elizabeth had been dreading this for weeks. And despite knowing Nikolas would refuse, she asked anyways.

"It's a little late to back out Liz the plan is nearly finished."

"I know. It's just..."

"What?" he pressed gently. Nikolas could not help be feel guilty at involving Elizabeth. Even knowing this was the best way didn't completely ease the feeling.

"I wish there was another way."

"Me too. However, I don't believe there is. Do you trust me?"

"Always." Elizabeth said without hesitation. That was the one thing that had never changed. Falling in love with him only made their bond stronger.

"Then can you help me with this?"

"It's over after tonight?" When Nikolas nodded at the question, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Then of course I'll help."

********************

Dinner had progressed quietly. The couple was too nervous to do much talking. Not long after they sat, Nikolas had taken her hand. It was his way of giving her comfort. Once this was over, he had so much to make up for. "I love you," he mouthed running his thumb over the back of her hand. He was beginning to regret not staying home with Elizabeth. Maybe later once the evening was over.

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. Nikolas always knew exactly what to say to her. "Me too." she whispered back after a quick look around the restaurant. She had no idea why he had insisted on the Metro Court. Elizabeth could only assume it was part of his master plan. If Nikolas wasn't so sexy when he got like this, she would be severely annoyed. Rebecca entered the room causing Elizabeth to tense. She hated arguments and this one was going to be ugly. "I hope this plan of yours works."

Nikolas winked before tightening his hold on her hand. He suddenly needed to physical connection to her. Despite his outward confidence he was concerned things would get out of hand. That was the reason for such a public confrontation. Well not the only reason. Part of Nikolas took delight in the thought of humiliating Rebecca in public.

"What the hell is this?" Rebecca demanded to know loudly. Immediately the room was focused on the three of them.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the hell is this?" Rebecca demanded to know loudly. Immediately the room was focused on the three of them.

"How is what I do any of your business?" Nikolas asked calmly never looking away from Elizabeth. He knew staying calm would send Rebecca further over the edge. Which is exactly what he wanted. He needed her to be completely out of control for the rest of his plan to work.

"Funny I thought dating you gave me that right," she snapped back at Nikolas. 'How dare he sit there and ignore her?'

"I have no idea what you are talking about but please leave."

"No. I want an explanation Nikolas. Why are you holding Elizabeth's hand? Why are you even with her?"

Elizabeth tried to pull her hand away but he refused to allow it. The situation was beginning to get out of hand. "I don't think she's going to leave unless you tell her something."

"Fine. Not that it is any of your concern but Elizabeth and I are dating."

"What? You've been cheating on me."

Nikolas shook his head at the screeching woman. Did she really believe he was stupid enough to cheat on Elizabeth? "Rebecca we broke up weeks ago. As for the rest I believe that's between Elizabeth and I."

"Why are you lying? You know we've been seeing each other again," she said desperately grabbing his arm. She didn't understand what was happening. Why would Nikolas lie especially in front of all these people?

"Why would I ever take you back? You conned me using Emily's memory. I would never forgive let alone have a relationship with you."

"You did this!" she accused Elizabeth bitterly. Rebecca knew the other woman was going to be trouble but nothing like this.

At this, Nikolas stood blocking Rebecca from getting to Elizabeth. The woman was truly unstable at this point and he did not know what she might do. To be honest he didn't care as long as Elizabeth was safe. "Leave Elizabeth alone. All she did was comfort me when I learned the truth. Neither of us expected it to turn in to more," he said honestly. He never expected to fall for Elizabeth or for her to love him. Nikolas had put that idea away years ago when she rejected their first kiss.

"What about Lucky? Does he even know about this?"

"Lucky and I broke up before Ethan's death. He has no say in whom I see." Elizabeth said in annoyance. She wanted this night to be over in the worst way.

"That's why Ethan is dead you killed him. You were jealous so you killed him."

"I did no such thing. Rebecca I do not want to be with you. I thought I was clear."

"But... but you said..." she mumbled suddenly feeling very confused. Something was wrong. Nikolas might not have killed Ethan but he had done something to her. "You bastard!" she yelled slapping the older man across the face. Nikolas barely reacted as she continued yelling and screaming.

Two security guards approached Rebecca cautiously. They had been ordered by Mr. Jacks to escort the woman out. "Ma'am? You have to leave."

"I am not leaving until Nikolas admits the truth."

"If you don't leave I'll have to call the police."

"Don't bother." Mac said approaching chaotic scene. He had received an anonymous tip about a disturbance at the Metro Court. Being an unusually slow night decided to investigate himself. "What is going on her?"

"I'm not sure. Elizabeth and I were having dinner when Rebecca attacked us."

"You liar! Why are you lying?" Rebecca continued to scream as the guards restrained the woman.

"I don't think she's stable Mac." Elizabeth whispered as she took in the strange scene.

"You may be right. I'll have her taken to General Hospital for evaluation."

The scene was so shocking no one noticed Helena Cassadine watching from the shadows. 'Perfect.' she thought happily. The drug she had been slipping the impostor appeared to be working perfectly. Now on to the last phase of her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Elizabeth and Nikolas were curled together on the couch. It had been a long night and the couple wanted a few quiet moments alone. However, that was not going to be the case tonight. Just as Elizabeth began to drift off someone began to pound at the door. Nikolas carefully pulled away from her soft body and opened it. He was stunned to see a furious Edward Quartermaine. Nikolas hadn't expected the man to show up at Elizabeth's especially not tonight. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," the older man, stated bluntly. "Somehow I knew I would find you here."

"Where else would I be?"

"You have absolutely no shame. Rebecca is in the hospital because of you."

"Me? I did nothing to Rebecca. She is the one who came to town and conned us. Something you seem to forget."

"I knew you were trouble the moment I met you."

"You need to leave Edward." Elizabeth said coming up from behind Nikolas. She tried to stay out of it but she couldn't. Her love for Nikolas demanded she do something.

"I see you've fallen prey to this miscreant as well."

"I don't know about the miscreant part but yes I love Nikolas."

Edward shakes his head ruefully. "I will make you pay. I will not stand by while to destroy Rebecca like you did Emily."

"I'm sorry." Nikolas said kissing Elizabeth softly. "I should have known Edward would be angry."

"You can't control Edward. Believe me Lila was the only one who could come even close," she said causing him to laugh. "Are you worried Edward might do something?"

"No. Cassadine Industries is safe from anything Edward might try," he promised drawing her back into the house. Tomorrow would be a busy day and they would need their sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early next morning Lucky arrived to Elizabeth's house frustrated and angry. Helena had managed to avoid him and Luke sneaking back into Port Charles. On top of that, Lulu had told him that Elizabeth and Nikolas were together. The betrayal threatened to overwhelm him.

He entered quietly not wanting to wake the boys. However, his efforts were wasted because the house was empty. A quick check of Wyndemere reveled the same. Nikolas, Elizabeth, and the boys were missing.

~THE END~


End file.
